leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Katarina/@comment-26808509-20161019123748
Unfortunately I don't have access to the PBE server, but I've spend all night reading the PBe notes, the feedback threat and soaking up every piece of information about our red haired princess. Her passive didn't change at all, which is good, because it defines her and allways was her special move. It's just her thing and it's nice that it will stay. The Q is pretty similar to the current one, but with less hitable target and (from what I've seen) a bit less range. It also doesn't leave marks anymore so the dagger itself deals more upfront damage (but less damage in total, if you compare it to both instances of old Q). It also drops a Dagger behind the primary target which you can jump to. This new Q gives you excellent tools to prepare your fights, because you can decide where the Dagger will drop with the angle you are Q'ing. The save waveclear however is gone, because it only hits up to 3 targets. In an unvaforable matchup it will be harder for Katarina to farm if she is getting zoned and she has to play a lot more risky. The new W drops a Dagger where Kat stands (with a 1,5 delay) and she gains decaying movementspeed (90% on max rank!). This is pretty nice, because she can use this Dagger as escape or tactical zone/safe point. It is however pretty telegraphed, just as her Q dagger and thus can be abused to predict Katas next moves (it is compareble to LeBlancs W circle, where you can predict wether she will return to it). If Katarina steps or Shunpos on a Dagger, she deals Damage around her (so in other words her current W will be activated automaticly). This will be her only way to really clear waves and it rewuires her to get close, thats why I said, she has to take more risks to farm and clear waves. The best way to do so is Q'ing on the meele minions, jump or walk on the dropped Dagger and thus activated the AoE damage. Since you have to step on a Dagger somehow to activate it, you will need to plan and prepare your engage with Q's and W's beforehand, so the skill it will take for Katarina to stumble teamfights will increase massivly, without leaving the enemies defenseless, because the Daggers are telegraphed and thus Katarinas movements can be predicted. Her E changed too. You now can target a position BENEATH the enemy/ally/Dagger/targetable thing, so you don't allways appeae behind it. This can be really important in combination with the positions of her Daggers. Katarina will then damage the target, if she jumped on an enemy or a near enemy, if she jumped on something else. If Katarina jumpos on a Dagger directly, the cooldown of Shunpo will be reduced massivly, although it's no complete reset (I'm not really shure if this effect will only occure if you jump on them or if you walk over them aswell). This new version of Shunpo gives her immense mobility and with her Daggers a lot of outplay potential. It also has a reaaaally small cast time, but nothing to worry about. It just keeps her from being here and there at the same time. Her ult is just the same as ever, with more damage tho. I guess they will tune the numbers at some point. However, it now has a range indicator, which is a really nice touch. Summarized, I can say, Katarina will be a lot riskier to play, aswell in las as in teamfights. She needs to plan her next steps carefully and has to prepare her trades and engages and at the same time her plans and moves are telegraphed to the enemy team. This leads to a new dimension of mind games ala "who can predict who". She is also a lot more mobile and her damage is delayed/requires preparation. She will need much more knoledge to get those pentas and has an overall higher skillfloor. Maybe Katarina players will finally get the recognition they deserve. Overall a really good rework and I'm really hyped right now.